1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a test case generator system and a method for monitoring the test case generator system by detecting non-reproducible pseudo-random test cases.
2. Description of Background
Pseudo-random testing is suitable for both unit and system level testing. Such testing enables the generation of input scenarios that a human tester may not come up during testing period of the system. As a result, a well-developed system level pseudo-random test case generator can expose many system errors. Typically, most of these errors are not trivial and need to be well understood before they are fixed.
Without the capability of test case reproduction, a good number of complex errors may not be understood and, hence, cannot be fixed properly. This will affect both the quality of the system under test and the time to market the product since test effectiveness is reduced while both test and development times becomes longer.